random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moon Snail/SSBT Update 4: An introduction to status aliments
So... I'm betting most of you forgot all about Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Well, let me fix that! Here's a new update blog! (That probably nobody is going to look at.) I'd like to announce two things: Regarding the poll When I released the Unlock set 3 elimination, there were only three votes. One on Boo, one on Merasmus, and one on Tauren. The deadline met, and those were STILL the only three voted for. So I made a second poll where you could vote on those three and the one with the most votes would get the boot. Nobody voted on that one. So I'm gonna decide by myself. The loser is Tauren. As cool as it would be to have him in smash, I think Boo and Merasmus would be much cooler characters to play, so I guess it's for the greater good. Now for the main update! STATUS ALIMENTS Ever thought it would be cool to have Status aliments in Smash? Well, I think so too! So I decided to add them! Here's the status aliments I thought of so far: *On Fire!: This is caused by fire attacks. When a character has this aliment, they take damage overtime for 6 seconds. Ice attacks will be much weaker. This aliment can be stopped easily by jumping into water. *Frozen!: This is caused by Ice attacks. When frozen, you will be unable to move for 3 seconds, and when you break out, you will be slowed by 50% for 5 seconds. You can get rid of the aliment and the slowdown by getting hit with a fire attack. *Poisoned: When poisoned, you take damage overtime for 8 seconds. *Slowdown: When slowed down, you are... guess what? Slowed down, by 25% for 10 seconds. This stacks with the aftermath of Frozen!. Very few attacks have this aliment, such as Heavy's mega-mini-gun in his final smash. *Drowning!: This aliment is given to you when you stay underwater for 12 seconds (5 in polluted water). It stays for 11 seconds, and when it ends, you drown, costing you a life or a point. Jumping out of water ends it, and you do not die. *Stunned: You are stunned for 5 seconds. You receive this when you use a shield for too long, or getting hit by a Deku Nut. *Shrunken!: You are shrunken. You have weaker attacks and a lighter weight. *Healing: You are healed overtime for the duration of this buff. Usually given by Potion of Regeneration for 10 seconds and by the Medic for the duration of his existence. *Invincible!: Zero points for guessing what this buff does. *Super Fast!: You go super fast for the duration of the buff. *Jumpy: You jump much higher for the duration of the buff. *Big: You become larger. Your attacks cause more damage, and you are heavier. *HUGE!: You become half the size of the entire stage! Walking into people hurts them! You can't be hurn when this buff is active. *Critical hit!: Your damage is much better. *Ultimate Rage: You gain this aliment when you get a final smash. Press the special button to get a final smash. I am Moon Snail, and thanks for reading the update! Category:Blog posts